


Outsider's quest

by memoyolo14



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoyolo14/pseuds/memoyolo14
Summary: You already know how this goes a guy that randomly ends up in gensokyo because reasons and will try to survive the incidents that do not happen like in the games and whatever it feels like killing him.(Originally on fanfiction but now here too, just because why not?)





	1. Alone in a dark room

This is a quite an unreal situation, so I'm in a place that's completely dark and I don't mean "dark" like in the night, it's more like a void that has no end to it.

I'm not sure of how I ended up here, but I've been walking for about 20 minutes and I haven't seen anything more than this dark void, at first I thought it was a dream but something tell's me that's not it, this is getting very strange and somewhat disturbing.

Another 4 minutes walking and I came across something weird, some giant letters that said "choose your weapon" which is ridiculous, it's a damn void here there is nothing that's like a weapon in here.

Aparently god decided to prove me wrong, out of nowhere a lot of freaking weapons appeared or I atleast think they are, I also saw myself with the need to shout like a little bitch because that escared the shit out of me.

Me:"SON OF A BITCH!"

It's good that i'm the only one here, that scream that i did wasn't very manly, I recognize some of the weapons that appeared, I'm sure those are the swords of kratos but that can't be possible just like everything that has happened to me.

I'm really not as scared as I should be i did scream but that was just once i am sure other people would had already shouted their lungs out or be in denial but not me.

I don't know how to get out of here, so I my only choice is to do what the letters say and choose a weapon, which will be difficult, there are too many options, like excalibur of arturia, the fucking omnitrix, frostmourne and many others.

I think I'll take something decent but not super broken I don't want to deal with the problems caused by someone as inexperienced as me with things like the infinity gauntlet it would be a mess.

My search gives fruit, what I had in front of me was the faking master sword, it was in the blue sheath of the ocarina of time is a good weapon and it's not ridiculously powerful, so it's perfect.

I start to move my hands to take it, and the moment I do all the other weapons disappear but this time I was ready for it so i don't scream like a bitch this time.

The giant letters come back but this time they say "choose an hability" and out of nowhere several smaller letters come out, I decide to go to see the one closest to me it says "super strength" then a small explanation of what the hability does.

It's not like I need the explanation it's pretty obvious what it does, it's a very direct skill but i prefeer something like advanced regeneration that is a reliable hability and it would make dying a difficult job.

Already decided i start my search for that hability, it took little time to find it, wasn't that far from were i was and just like last time a small explanation appears this time I read it because regeneration has categories like deadpool's is better than wolverine's.

If what the explanation says it's true, i would regenerate parts of the body in minutes, damaged organs in a little longer and best of all damage to the brain does not deny the regeneration, but if my head is blown off completely I die, guess that is good enough.

I touch the name of the hability and just like before all the others disappear, the letters come out once more and say "choose two perks".

What is the difference of hability and perks?, If i remember correctly they are the same shit i could be wrong, the letters of the perks have things like "master of arms", "tactical genius", "advanced parcour" and "natural magician".

so perks are things that can be learned or achieved with enough effort unlike habilities that are something that you are given or that you are born with. I suppose that "master of arms" is obviously necessary i do need to know how to use the sword that for some reason I have not strapped on my back.

Already with the sword on my back I select "master of arms" and I still have another one to choose, i started looking around and one catched my interest "perfect physique" this is more for me, I'm not obese but I've always wanted muscles and here I have them on a silver plate, it is weird that the perks have no explanation unlike skills, maybe because they are self-expleneatory, whatever i get nothing for questioning it.

taking "perfect physique" the same thing as the other times happens and this time the letters said "choose an object" but I already chose a weapon ¿doesn't that count as an object?.

There were many normal things bags, rings, necklaces, armor, I recognized some but I had already seen what I wanted looked like a simple brown bag closed with a rope but when I took it and opened it there was no end to it, a bottomless bag useful and small.

All the objects disappeared and the letters come back, because they have not appeared enough, this time they say "you have chosen your equipment you can collect more of it in dungeons that will appear randomly in the world that you will be sent said world will be chosen randomly, are you ready?".

That is not ominous at all.

I mean I have a family that will miss me, but something tells me that I simply don't have a choice, not sure how to confirm that I am ready, so I will simply say it out loud and see if something happens.

Me:"i guess"

And with that the letters start to spin as if it was a cassino machine, well with what i have, i should be fine unless I end up in a place were everyone is super powerfull like bleach or dragon ball.

The following seconds are not clear to me.

because the letters said of a place where a male protagonist is blasphemy and everything is fucking chaos for the most ridiculous reasons, in the letters there was nothing more and nothing less than "touhou project".

A flash blinded me and I felt my consciousness slip, my only thought before that, was something like this: if there was a classification for the amuont of times that i will be close to death will be something along the lines of "more than a soldier in world war ll".

/BOY IS TELEPORTING/

Fuck...

what happened...

aaah yes the room, and now I'm in touhou... Fuck, now I want the infinity gauntlet.

Just because here live people who manipulate death or become invincible or control destiny.

everyone in Touhou are pretty bullshit, I get up and start to check my surroundings.

first I have to see where I am, so I see trees and grass it's morning but it feels kinda cold, with that information I can deduce that I'm close to misty lake or atleast I think I am.

Second see what I have with me, gray sports pants, black tennis, blue shirt, the master sword strapped on my back, the bottomless bag at the waist, ok all good.

Well the plan is simple to go to where it is colder to find misty lake or cirno, both could help in comfirming where i am, preferable the lake to not deal with the kinda stupid fairy and to see me in the water reflection and see my face just to Make sure everything stays the same with me.

and maybe to see the muscles that I have now, I mean my hands are in pretty good form i want to see how everything else looks.

That reminds.

me I raise my shirt a little to see if I have those muscles and yes i do and it's a goddamn six pack can't wait to se me in a full body mirror, all right now I unsheathe the master sword with my right hand because im right-handed duh, try to put myself in a posture to fight.

Then everything comes natural better postures to attack the best to defend I give a few practice swings to the air just to make sure.

now the regeneration I put the edge of the sword in the palm of my left hand and I doubt for a moment but everything else worked so YOLOOOOOOOOOO!!!.

SLASH*

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUuuuuuu...Huh?

that was brief, I look at the edge of the sword it has blood and my left palm has blood too but there is no wound.

Neat.

with everything in check i go to where it feels colder see if I find the lake or the retarded fairy whichever comes first.

/BOY IS WALKING/

I have to be on the right track, it is getting colder so I must be close to the lake or the stu- ¿you now what? i have to be a litle more respectfull even if she is not here, for fairy standards she must be pretty smart...I think she is...

???:"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!!"

... I thought that gensokyo had youkai and i'm sure that fucking werewolves were not Japanese, fuck they're not even werewolves, what I just found in the middle of the fucking forest are enemies of the legend of zelda.

These two dogs are wolfos, some bastards that are relatively difficult to kill and are the first thing I'm going to fight.

It shows that I have a shitty luck, i unsheath my sword and wield it with both hands preparing for my first fight to the death the wolfos were simply circling around me, until one throws itself at me from the right and I jump back to avoid it.

And just as in the game the wolfos left his back exposed with that i rush and then stabbed the sword in his back ant trough it's chest, it didn't have time to even to scream in pain.

it started disappearing into flames.

Wolfos:"AAAAAUUUUUHHH!!!!"

FUCK,FUCK,FUCK, TURN ARRRROOOOOUUUUUNDDDDDD!!!.

CLANK!*

OOOOH !!! So close I maneged to turn around and block the atack of the other wolfos it backs away and starts to circle slowly and do the same the master sword ready in my hands this time I atack first going full speed and do a vertical but it freaking backflips it then it takes a swipe at me with is left claw in that moment y remember my sick skill in dark souls...

AT PARRYING!!.

CLANK!*

And now finish it with style, I raise de sword high give a jump and slash it from it's shoulder to it's stomach,the result?.

Wolfos:"AAAAUUUuuuuuuhhhhh..."

A painfull death.

And i promply fall on mi ass, why?.

Because i just killed without second though and let me tell you.

IT FEELS BAD.

I know it was them or me, but it's still a pretty bad experience to go trough.

???:"HEY!!!"

Wuh?

I raise my head up, someone had called me, i see something... Black and white, huh must be marisa, i get up and sheath my sword.

Aparently i was right, the witch dressed in black and white mounted on a broom the one and only kleptomaniac magician of gensokyo marisa kirisame, this is gonna be a interesting.

Marisa:"Hey!,Are you okay-ze?"

So she does say Ze, does it have meaning? I mean its not important but i will like to now

Me:"Phisicaly? Yes, mentally? Not so much, miss...?"

Noticing that i didn't know her name or atleast she thinks i don't

Marisa:"oh i am marisa kirisame, and you are?"

Flint(me):"flint just, flint"

She looks at my from head to toe and staes at my left hand, MY blooded left hand... Shit

Flint(me):"not mine it's... From my first kill..."

Great know im depressed, and i lied too.

that is my blood, but she doesn't need to know that.

marisa is giving me a comprensive look, guess she understands.

Marisa:"wanna talk about it?"

Flint(me):"not now, maybe later"

Marisa:"so where are you going?"

Well at first i was going to misty lake, but now that marisa is here i'll do a change of plans.

Flint(me):"well right now i'm just looking for a village or something"

Yeah i'm trying to make marisa tell me where the heck is the human village, I need to sleep and it's a safe place where not everything can kill me.

Marisa:"oh! I know where it is"

She moves forward leaving space in the back of the broom. Aparently she wants me to get on it.

Marisa:"come on, i'll fly you there, i'm going there anyway"

This is weird, I don't think this is the way marisa acts on the games, but she does act like that in other fan comics, it could be a trap to steal my shit or maybe i'm just paranoid.

Marisa:"¡oi! What are you waiting for? Get up-ze"

Flint(me):"ok,ok i'm on it, geez"

I sit down on the back of the broom and hold myself from marisa's stomach because falling from the sky is a no, no.

Marisa:"ready?"

I'm about to fly on the fastest broom in the world oh no, what will my answer be?

Flint(me):"nope"

Marisa:"that's bad because even if you're not, I'm going to go FAST-ZE"

Flint(me):"Wait how fa-?"

BOOOMMM!*

Well we broke the sound barrier in a fucking broom or somethig exploded close to us, but I must say that for such a terrifying experience, I took it pretty well.

Flint (me):"¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Or at least I tried to.


	2. A place to call home

Marisa:"HAHAHA!!!, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!,HAHAHAHA!!!! "

Flint(me):"G-Go ... f-fu-fuck yo-yourself... ma-marisa ..."

Apparently she went at maximum speed to scare me, thank God she stopped shortly after, holy shit I thought I was going to die.

Marisa:"HAHAHAAaaaa ... Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but you must admit that it was funny-ze"

Flint(me):"n-no, I t-tho-thought tha-that i w-was go-gonna d-di-die"

Right now i'm too scared to talk properly add this to the many other reasons of why gensokyo scares me so much.

I'm afraid of heights and in a world where flying is almost nesecity, i will be constantly trying not to shit myself.

Marisa:"quit stuttering we almost reached the village-ze"

seriously?, Good.

this experience will make me never see brooms in the same way again.

Marisa:"so you're from outside-ze"

Flint(me):"ummm ...what's the outside?"

Well at least I'm not stuttering anymore, that doesn't mean I'm not scared but it's a start.

Marisa:"I mean from outside of gensokyo, did you come from there?"

Flint(me):"I guess so"

Not a lie, i do technically come from the outside world just not the one she's implying.

Marisa:"Then, how is the outside?"

Flint(me):"I really don't know, I guess it's ok but it could be better"

That and i don't really now how the earth here is doing since i'm not from there.

Marisa:"really?,don't have something that you care about?"

I do, it's just out of my reach forever, because fuck me i'm in another world because reasons whithout a way back.

flint(me):"not really"

but i won't tell her that it will raise a couple of questions that i won't like to aswer

Marisa:"well that sounds lonely, by the way we are almost there so stop shaking so much"

I stare at her indignantly, I'm not shaking.

I'm not that much of a coward, she turns her head to see me as if she was reading my mind and pointed at my arms ...

Ok maybe i'm that much of a coward.

looks like we are decending, finally the beautiful ground how much i have missed you.

/BOY IS LANDING/

so this is the human village.

much like those ancient Japanese villages in anime, everything look's so outdated but it has something that is making me like it

Marisa:"what do you think?"

Before answering, I observe the people around and they seem calm, it must have become an occurrence that someone comes flying in to the village.

Flint(me):"it's quite unique"

I do not know what else to say I do not know how to describe the clothes or the architecture of the Japanese of old.

Marisa:"...that's it?"

I turned to look at her, she was no longer flying on her broom and was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

Flint(me):"well I don't know what else to say, I'm still trying to accept everything that just happened to me in such a short time, I'm not in my world, I just killed two living beings and I just flew on a broom that can break the sound barrier, i apologize if a village is the last of my problems"

I think I let out some of my emotions in those words.

but it's been too long without a moment where I can really consider everything that just happened to me, to realize just how fucked i am.

Marisa looks a little taken back at my small outburst guess she didn't see tha one coming.

Marisa:"ok sorry, but if you really want to return to the outside world you should go with reimu she can help you"

I would like that but that is not my world either, so I am very fucked. the only thing I can do is survive here, I don't have many alternatives.

That does not mean I should take it out on marisa.

Flint(me):"do not apologize marisa, it's not your fault and I think I'll stay here, there's nothing for me in the outside anyway"

again not exactly a lie.

I don't have family or friends in the outside world and it's better than telling her the truth of where i come from, I'll take that my grave.

She stared at me looking surprissed and a little worried wich is kinda surprissing considering that we only know each other for like an hour.

Marisa:"... Are you sure ?, gensokyo is not the safest place"

Oh marisa if you only knew that I have no other option.

Flint(me):"yes i'm sure"

She gives me a small smile which also reminds me that I am in a world full of pretty girls, so not everything is bad.

until you remember that almost all of them could kill me blindfolded and a hand tied on their backs.

Marisa:"well if that is your choice, you should look for keine she will help you accommodate to the village, I am going to visit reimu, see ya later-ze"

I was going to ask her where I could find Keine but she had already climbed on her broom and taken off really freaking fast, leaving me alone without any sort of direction on where i could find keine.

Giving a sigh I approach the first person I see an old man with a beard of Fu Manchu, neat.

Flint(me):"Excuse me, do you know where I can find keine?"

The old man saw me for a moment and smiled.

Old man:"at this time she is usually in the hieda houseold, it is in the center of the village"

Giving him my thanks, I make my way to the center of the village to find the household,I hope that i find keine in there.

/BOY IS SEARCHING/

maybe I should have asked for more specific directions.

because I do not have the slightest idea where I am, not only that, it is already night time,i look for it for fucking hours, but I just can not find the stupid household.

I'm getting sleepy and hungry, everyone is going to their homes ready to rest.

guess i should look for an alley to sleep i'm too tired of lookin for the goddamn household.

I found an alley in which I sat it was dark and dirty but it's better than sleeping in the middle of the road. that would be weirder than in an alley,it does not make it better.

I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes and begin to think about everything that happened. I will not see my family again, I am alone and without friends except maybe marisa, I am sleeping in the street, not long ago I killed, I am in a world where everything is possible and I'm hungry.

finally i have a moment to vent myself and I can not help but cry, it is not fair that all this happens to me because some bad luck, I know that complaining will not help me but I really have to let it ou.

???:"is someone in there!?, are you ok!?"

what?, Who?.

I open my eyes and I look to the left from where I entered the alley and I see someone whith white and blue hair, a blue dress and a ... House? why does she have a house on her head?.

Already up close I can confirm that if she is keine and she is seeing me with her red eyes, while I am crying, this is PRETTY pathetic.

Keine:"why are you crying?"

Well, I did not expect to meet her in an alley because a random stroke of luck, I get up and clean my tears.

Flint(me):"nothing, nothing just... remembering stuff"

She did not seem convinced, but didn't pry on it either, that's good, I really do not want to talk about this.

She seemed to be observing my clothes, probably reaching the conclusion that I'm not from around here.

Keine:"you are from outside, right?"

Flint(me):"yes, but right now that's not important, i was looking for you"

Keine raised an eyebrow but had a soothing smile probably because she thinks that I'm still depressed, seems like i'll have to deal with my personal issues later.

Keine:"whatever reason made you look for me it can wait, let's go to my house, i don't think you'll like to sleep here?"

That surprised me, marisa helped me with barely knowing me and keine is already inviting me to her home that...doesn't make sense.

Or maybe I'm just not used to being helped so much, out there if you ever meet homeless people you will just ignore them hopping that they not notice you.

Flint(me):"are you sure?, i mean you just meet me"

Keine:"don't worry about that you need help and I want to help"

... She's too nice for her own good.

Flint(me):"*sigh*ok"

She smiled and took my hand and I don't stop her, i'm too sad to care that she's treating me like a child, seeing her up close, keine is a little taller than me and i'm 5'9 so she must be like 6 feet tall, something that I just noticed now.

Keine:"my home it's not far from here, let's go"

I let her take me by the hand to her house.

/BOY IS FEELING DOWN/

arriving at keine's home, from the outside it didn't seem to be different from the others houses in the village.

Keine:"This is my home, it's not much but it's better than nothing, please leave your shoes at the entrance"

she slides open and let me tell you that the interior is quite impressive.

Various scrolls and books are in bookshelves, there was a lot of other things, but i didn't know what they are, probably because i'm a mexican with little knowledge of japanese things i see her taking off her shoes and leaving them near the entrance and do the same.

Already leaving seeing and entering along with keine who was still graving my hand, we stopped in what seemed like a livingroom

I could see what looked like a table but lower also had a sheet, maybe that's a kotatsu?.

Not far from here, there was a kitchen, as keine let go of my hand and turned around to look at me.

Keine:"Wait here, I'll bring something to eat for us"

with that said she went to the kitchen, i decided to sit cross-legged close to the kotatsu and wait for keine to come with food, I haven't eaten in almost a whole day.

it didn't take long before she came with the food, brought what looked like rice triangles, there were three per plate.

When she gave me mine, I stared at them, i didn't really know what they are or with what are they made , I looked at Keine to ask her.

Flint(me):"and this is?"

She looked at me and she slightly narrowed her eyes.

Keine:"you shouldn't be so picky about what you eat"

I think I should clarify what I mean before I offend her.

Flint(me):"not like that, it's that I've never seen anything like this"

I guess it's Japanese food, but that's the only thing I know.

Keine realized something, probably that i didn't know anything about Japanese things.

Keine:"really you do not know what those are?, that's weird, if you entered through the great hakurei barrier you should be Japanese or at least know the language"

Oh.

I guess it makes sense the people who show up here is either because they were suicidal or because they had bad luck and entered the barrier.

As I do not give air of wanting to kill myself, she concluded that I would be Japanese or atleast know japanese, but it's easy to tell I don't.

Unless...

Flint(me):"keine in what language have i been talking to you?"

She raised an eyebrow but answered me anyway.

Keine:"japanese, why?"

... That room changed more than my body, it also helped me understand Japanese and even speak it or it could have been something else, it's not a bad thing but I'll keep it in mind.

Flint(me):"no reason, we should start eating, I'm pretty hungry"

Keine nodded but I noticed that she wanted to ask something, she decided not to, that's good i don't really have a way to explain how i'm talking japanese.

I take one of the rice triangles and give it a bite. it's filled with bean paste they were not bad.

Flint(me):"keine you never answered me when I asked you what is that i'm eating"

Keine who had already finished one of the triangles, gave me a small smile and then answered me

Keine:"those are called onigiri, did you like them?"

Onigiri huh ?, it sounds like the name of a demon from a bad manga

Flint (me):"they're not bad"

With nothing more to say, we ate in peace.

/BOY IS STUFFING HIS MOUTH/

it's not pizza, but I'm full and that's what counts.

When we finished keine took the dishes and asked me to wait here so she can ask me some questions.

she fed me so I don't have problems answering some questions, she arrived and sat down and I wonder, what's she gonna ask?.

keine:"What where you doing in that alley alone?"

Flint(me):"getting ready to sleep, you know I'm not from around here, wich means that i don't have where to sleep"

Keine simply nodded.

Keine:"don't worry about that, you can sleep here"

That left me surprised and by the small laugh of keine, the expression on my face must be hilaryous

Flint(me):"but why?, we really don't know each other"

Keine just gives me a smile and tells me.

Keine:"well I am Kamishirasawa Keine, nice to meet you"

Well, we never officially introduced ourselves and I did not tell her my name.

Flint(me):"Flint, no last name"

Keine:"very well flint Another question, if you are from outside how did you get a divine sword?"

How did she realize that?

It is not impossible to notice but Marisa didn't mention it, so i thought i she wouldn't either.

Hhhmmmmm ...

What to do? What to do? I think I better pretend that I don't know.

after all, it is not that I want to tell her that it was given to me by a dark void that communicated with huge letters.

Even in gensokyo that would be strange.

Flint(me):"this is divine ?, wasn't aware of that"

Keine looked at me for a moment trying to see if I was lying, but I'm pretty good at it, so I doubt she can tell that i did.

Keine:"Well, you're from the outside, so I'm not surprised that you're not aware of the supernatural, that does not answer how you got it"

looks like she wants details, but I already invented something.

Flint(me):"it was in an abandoned temple not far from where I lived, I went once and found it stuck in a stone pedastal i just took it out, it didn't look special so i only had it for decoration"

Keine accepted my answer, probably because she has no way of denying it.

Now it's my turn to ask a few questions.

Flint(me):"then how long can I live here in your house?"

She simply gives me a smile

Keine:"as long as you need to"

Flint(me):"hahahahaha! Good joke but seriously where I can find a house of my own"

...She is not laughing.

Keine:"I understand that you want to have your own home, you seem to be old enough to live alone. but inside the village there are no more houses"

That's bad.

Flint(me):"ok ... But wouldn't it be weird for both of us?"

Keine looks a bit embarrassed, i am too after all living with a woman that is so... Let's say developed, will make you imagine a few things.

Keine:"a little bit, but it will only be for a day or two, later I will take you with the hakurei shrine maiden so that you can return to your home"

OH! I have not told her that I'm going to stay in gensokyo.

Flint(me):"true I have not mentioned it, keine I plan to stay in gensokyo"

This is the first time she looks so upset her eyes widened and she half screamed.

Keine:"No!, I do not know how the outside is but gensokyo is too dangerous for you!"

Not very different from what Marisa said, just Louder.

Flint(me):"trust me the outside is not safer than gensokyo, you just have to turn around in the wrong cornner and you could end up with a bullet in the head"

That and basically I don't exist in this outside world.

But that did not stop keine from trying to convince me to go to the outside world.

Keine:"it doesn't make gensokyo safer"

At least she isn't screaming, she it also seems a little more relaxed not by much but it's noticable.

Flint(me):"no, but out there I'm alone at least here there are people who try to help me"

So yeah that will be my fake backstory just a kid living by himself on the streets, not really original but it's gets the work done.

Keine seems to have calmed down completely. I seem to accept that I'm going to stay.

Keine:"*sigh*... Very well, but only on two conditions"

This can't end well.

Keine:"You'll have to live with me and also let me train you in danmaku"

Nevermind.

Flint(me):"ok, I accept this conditions, but what's danmaku?"

Keine:"That's how conflicts are usually solved here, I'll explain more tomorrow, for now we should sleep, follow me"

She gets up and goes to another room i follow her.

I see two ... What were they called ?, I think it was bedrolls.

She arranges them separated from each other and turns to see me.

Keine:"this is were you will sleep, I hope you have a good night"

After that she goes to bed but before she goes to sleep I have to tell her something.

Flint(me):"thanks keine"

I do not know what else to say, she gave me food and where to live, she is just a good person and I am not.

She saw me and gave a small smile.

Keine:"you're welcome"

She climbed up and closed her eyes ready to sleep, i should do the same.

i get the master sword off my back and put it besides the bedroll.

i try to accommodate myself in the bedroll, it Was a little hard but i was able to do it.

I close my eyes and start thinking about the future, what will happen and how i will deal with it.

but I hope that over time I can call this place my home.


	3. Meet the hakurei

It has been three week's since i arrived to gensokyo i found a place to live thanks to keine, she let me stay at her place.

Also for befriending keine the void, yes that's what i'm gonna call the place that brought me here, showed me it's fucking letters basically telling me that i gainned a map of gensokyo that will show me we're the dungeons are wich is neat, the map had skulls in some places i supouse that those are the dungeons.

Also i didn't really have a lot of clothes just the ones i came and the one's keine buyed me, nothing really flashy just what she called a blue yukata, a sarashi, some kind of white pants and sandals.

Yes i just have two pair of clothes but i been doing fine just with that

I've been helping around the house and sometimes in the village too, just random jobs or chores that appear from time to time.

People seem to like me, particulary kids they seem to look up at me, why would that be?.

Probably because the captain of the guards saw me with my sword in the first week and he decided that i show him what was i capable off, needless to say we fought with wooden swords and i practically beat him around like a raghdoll.

That surprissed me i didn't know how strong i was comparable to everyone in gensokyo but it's obviously above normal humans.

I was expecting for the cap to be angry but he congratulated me in beating him since then a lot of people call me "the strongest in the vilage" wich is kinda wrong, i'm probably stronger than anyone in the village except for keine, espeaking of her.

living with her is pretty normal but she's kind of a busybody, one time i was trying to take a shower but i didn't know how in this outdated as fuck bathrooms so she entered to explain me how, we were so fucking lucky that hadn't taken my clothes off, don't know if that counts as her beeing one.

We almost experienced an anime moment.

She did apologize for it so everything is forgiven, other thing is that i was finally able to do is, seeing myself in a full body mirror.

Have to say i was packing some good stuff, a slightly tanned guy, brown eyes, short black hair and a freaking six pack.

The second week was danmaku training with her, it was kinda easy i mean flight is aparently super fucking easy to do, the only problem being my fear of heights wich i'm quickly getting over by constantly trying to fly up whenever i can.

Also shooting bullets is not a nesscesity for some reason, keine showed me one of her spellcards, outside of the village of course, wich is basically a nuclear headbutt.

Funilly the name of the spellcard is just "[headbutt]", all of this made me come to the conclussion that for some reason danmaku is not that different from a normal fight just with lots of bullets and less lethal than it should be.

I also made my first spellcard with help from the master sword wich is a kinda big, lightning like blade beam i named it:"[call from above: skyward slash]" named after "skyward strike" obviusly.

In the third week nothing really happened just learned how to fly without being scared, until the last day, i accidentaly meet with reimu while i was taking a walk on the village.

That day i had the clothes that i came with on,i fixed it since the fight with the wolfos, so she noticed that i was from the outside wich lead to a kinda weird interaction.

Reimu was weaing her very iconic shrine maiden outfit that for some freaking reason shows her armpits wich doesn't sound like somethin a shrine maiden should be wearing, not that i could do something about that.

She was staring up at me, reimu is kind of small probably 5'1 feet tall

Reimu:"oi you come with me ill take you to the outside again"

Wow she goes straight to the point.

Flint(me):"you must be the hakurei shrine maiden, well better tell you now that i'm staying, i'm flint by the way"

She stared at me for a moment, then she shrugged her shoulders.

Reimu:"if you say so, and by the way i'm reimu hakurei"

With that she walked away, that was... kinda what i expected from her just less rude than i thought she would be.

After that i decided that the next day, i would go to one of the dungeons of the map.

The very next day i told keine, that i was gonna go out of the village.

She freaked the fuck out, she knows of my first fight, because i had to tell someone about it, and she thinks that i couldn't handle it again.

But i had three week's to cope with it, so i was kinda fine, it took a couple of minutes to convince her let me go.

Right now i was just outside the village checking the map, it has various skulls drawn in it and a dot wich i think it's me, bellow the skulls all of them had their difficulty written in them.

One that was not so far from the village is supoussed to be easy, wich i hope that is the case.

Even though i could fly, I went walking since i preferit and flying everywere will make lazy.

When i reached the place i just found a cave that goes underground it was kinda dark but i entered anyway.

Once in, i unsheated my sword and started walking foward i was looking around the cave and there really wasn't anything around.

Until i reached the end were there was a chest, but i was still weary.

Not a single enemy fought, maybe because i can't see them wich means that i could be ambushed at any moment.

I start to slowly move towards the chest sword ready in case something happens.

thud*

It was small but i was able to hear somthing falling behind me, i quickly turn around and see a completily hooded man with a dagger i don't think he's alone.

thud* *thud*

Son of a bitch i hate it when i'm right.

I take a quick look behind me and se two other hooded guys both with their daggers ready.

Well he who strikes first and all that shit.

I rush the one in front of me and i aim a slash to the neck, he leans back and dodges but i followed up with a sweeping kick that made him fall on his ass wich give's me a chance to stab him on the chest killing him.

hooded guy:"ooooouuuuuuhhhhh..."

Ignoring the kinda in-human sound it made, i turn around as fast as i can but one of them was already close enough to stab me i took notice that they weren't that good with daggers, they just hold them all wrong, so when the one close to me took a swing it was pretty easy to dodge i just tilted my head to the side, punch him in the face then cut his head off.

The last one just charged at me recklessly basically letting me kill it with a stab to the head wich also removed the hood and let me see the putrid green flesh and blank eyes.

I quickly pull out my sword and sheat it and move my head to the side fighting the vomyt back down my troath, yup definetly a hollow.

This was my second fight and while i'm a little grossed out, i didn't colapse like in the first one.

I go to the chest it doesn't have a lock so i just open it, inside there is a lighter and a cigarette box and a note.

I take the note and start reading it "limitless lighter and cigarettes" after i finish reading it disappears in small light.

I shrugg my shoulders and take them, i pull a cigarette and look at the boodies, oh yes i may need these.

I didn't know how to smoke but fuck it, i put it in my mound and use the lighter on it i put the lighter and the cigarette box inside the bottomless bag, and start smoking.

Or try to atleast.

Flint(me):"*cough* *cough* *cough* holy shit it's fucking horrible"

I take the cigarette and i tap it to get off the ash from it and start trying to smoke again, yeah despite my complains i feel like using them to relax myself.

also with my regeneration i can't get sick from smoking, Just need to get used to them that's all.

I start making my way back to the village while still trying to get used to smoking.

/BOY IS TAKING DRUGS/

So turns out that keine doesn't condone drugs, but i told her that i was old enough to used them i'm 18 by the way.

She still didn't like it, but didn't press further she looked like she was on a hurry so i asked her about it.

Flint(me):"you seem to be in a hurry, where are you going?"

She gave me a look then started signaling all around her, wich made me notice the very thin red mist.

oh.

Oh.

OH.

shit.

I was to engrossed in learning how to smoke that i missed the thin mist.

Well this means that EOSD is going to start, but that doesn't explain were keine is going.

Keine:"well since you are here you will come with me"

I stare at her with a raised eyebrow and ask again.

Flint(me):"to where exactly?"

I mean why so worried?, i tought that they will just wait for reimu to resolve the incident.

Keine:"to the hakurei shrine to look for the hakurei shrine maiden and help her resolve this"

...say what?.

Keine starts flying to the hakurei shrine and i follow suit against my better judgtment.

Flint(me):"solve what?, this mist IS weird but it doesn't really look that dangerous"

wich kinda weirds me out, wasn't the mist suposse to be thick and dangerous as shit or something?.

Keine:"you could right but better safe than sorry, also it's still the job of the hakurei to investigate this kind of things"

I already know this but she doesn't know that so better act stupid.

Flint(me):"really?, sounds like a horrible job"

I'm not wrong reimu doesn't get payed for solving incidents, almost no one donates and she is always being visited by youkai, sounds like a harsh living.

Keine:"it wouldn't be that bad if she did her job right, i've heard that she's quite lazy"

That's harsh.

Flint(me):"are you really gonna base your opinion of her out of rumors?"

keine gives me a small glare, oops think i made her a little angry.

Keine:"of course not, but i should have them in mind in case they're true"

Fair enough.

we kept flying to the hakurei shrine once we were close to it, i saw really fucking long stairs.

Thank god for flying.

we decided to to land at the end of the stairs, first thing i notice is the red... gate?, and a lot of fairies fighting reimu.

This seems familiar...

My mussing is interrumpted when keine starts talking

Keine:"so this is the hakurei shrine, i heard that the shrine maiden is quite lazy"

Not really the problem right now.

The fairies and reimu stop fighting and turn to look at us.

well shit.

Reimu:"hey!, you should get out of here this is dangerous"

Keine just wags a finger and says.

Keine:"telling us that while you are surrounded by fairies doesn't do you any good as a shrine maiden"

I just stare at keine, a LONG stare.

Flint(me):"are you really lecturing her?, it really isn't the moment"

Keine just looks at me with a smile.

Keine:"of course, and when we are done helping her with the fairies i'll finish said lecture"

After that she flew towards the fairies and reimu who have already started the danmaku battle again.

I released a sigh and go help reimu too, i have nothing better to do anyway.

Two fairies started shotting danmaku at me while a third one charged at me probably trying to tackle me.

Their danmaku was easy to dodge, and i unsheated my sword and hit with the blunt side the fairy trying to tackle me.

I could have used the edge and thanks to the danmaku rules she wouldn't have taken a serious injury, but i feelt merciful.

I kept dodging the danmaku of the other two fairies, thinking just how much damage i wanted to do them.

I just slash the air with my sword shooting a big cresent shaped danmaku, hitting both fairies and knocking them out.

With that done i sheath my sword and turn to see how keine and reimu are doing, there were five fairies close to keine with enormous bumps on their heads.

While reimu had seven with big ass needles all over them.

I go to them and comment on their handy work.

Flint(me):"geez, do you people know the meaning of holding back?"

They both look at me while keine just gives me a flat stare reimu got kindof offended.

Reimu:"doesn't look like you did"

I look at the ones i beat and they're just passed out, then i look at reimu's and keine's those are twitching and moaning in pain.

Flint(me):"compared to you both i'll say i did"

Keine decides to take reimu's side on this.

Keine:"yes, but it was a danmaku fight the fairies are in no danger"

Flint(me):"of course it's a danmaku battle, but you don't see me stabing viciously with my sword, that is not deadly doesn't mean there's no pain"

Yeah everyone might be okay with beating up fairies but i just feel like i'm picking on kids.

Reimu:"*sigh* you are a newcomer so i understand that you're naive"

Well you are very wrong, a naive person wouldn't kill and i have already done that.

Flint(me):"whatever floats your boat"

Before this scalates further keine get's between us.

Keine:"this is not important right now, hakurei shrine maiden i'm kamishirasawa keine and he is flint"

I give a lazy wave.

Keine:"we are here to ask you to investigate this weird red mist"

Reimu:"...No"

Oh god, of to a great start huh?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER SHEET
> 
> Protagonist: Flint
> 
> Habilities: regeneration
> 
> Perks: weapon master, perfect physique
> 
> Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)
> 
> bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes


	4. Fear the dark for she is there

After reimu said no to our request, keine decided to go full teacher and started lecturing reimu in doing her job wich was hillarious to see.

Reimu had enough of that so she told us that she will think about it if keine stopped nagging her.

After that she invited us to her shrine for some tea to talk about the mist.

We where all sitting around the kotatsu, reimu's tea is okay but it could be better not that i'll say that out loud.

Keine:"you certannly live up to the rumors of your lazyness"

God damnit keine.

Flint(me):"Not really why we are here keine"

Reimu looks thankfully at me and keine just blushes a little, she clears her throat

Keine:"you are righ flint i let my... habits get the better of me"

Good, she's learning to have some tact

Keine:"i'm not wrong though"

why?, just why?.

Reimu:"Look, if you're just gonna nag me, atleast leave some donations for the shrine"

Keine:"why should i?, you are not doing your job as a shrine maiden correctly, the only thing you'll get from me is a escolding"

Now they're just going back and fort.

fuck this, i'll let them vent out i'm going outside to take a smoke.

I get up and they don't notice too engrosed in their debate.

I'm laying against that red entrance of the shrine with a light cigarrete, i already figured out how to smoke, it isn't really that hard just annoying the firsts times.

I take a long swig from my cigarette and let loose some smoke.

So to recap, a incident is starting, keine is trying to prevent it and reimu is too lazy for that.

In short?.

Canon is fucked and that means i'm fucked, but something about this situation seem's familliar.

I see keine and reimu getting coming her, apparently they stopped their bullshit.

Flint(me):"well are you two done or what?"

Whoa those glares could melt iron, did i do something wrong?.

Reimu slaps my cigarette away.

Reimu:"don't smoke in holy grounds"

I raise an eyebrow, don't they make parties and drink their hearts out in here?.

Flint(me):"that doesn't answer my question"

Keine:"yes we reached an... understanding"

Reimu:"as long that you buy my some miso i'll do it"

Ah so keine had to sweeten the deal to make reimu help us.

Wich presents me with an oportunity.

Flint(me):"the fact that we have to literally come here to tell and pay you to make you do your job right speaks volumes of your worth as a shrine maiden"

Am i being an asshole? yes, but she hasn't been any better and i'm maybe a little upset about my cigarette.

Reimu:"did you say something?, kinda sounds like "will you kick my ass reimu?", or did i hear it wrong?"

Come on reimu you are making this way too easy.

flint(me):"so incompetent and deaf you definetly are an example for every shrine maiden"

I think i see a vein pooping up on reimu's head.

Keine:"stop acting like kids, we need to investigate this mist in case it becomes a problem.

As much as i want to continue my verbal assault on reimu, i stop just cause keine raised a good point.

Reimu huffs and looks to the side, pfft what a baby.

Flint(me):"so from where are we starting this shit?"

Keine:"language"

Really?, i think keine is exagerating with this lecturing teacher crap.

Keine:"we are going to visit my friend hieda no akyuu she is the chronnicler of gensokyo, maybe she could give us some clues about the mist"

i would be ok with this but, isn't akyuu a bit biased with her chronnicles?, that sounds like sketchy information.

Reimu:"you don't look convinced, or do you have a better plan?"

And reimu is ready to take vengance for my earlier coments, oh joy.

Flint(me):"well obviusly i wouldn't be convinced, i don't know this akyuu so i really don't know how much could she help us"

Yeah fuck you reimu, unlike you i can defend myself with my words.

Keine:"don't worry i can asure you that she can help us in some ways"

Flint(me):"if you say so"

and of we go to the human village.

/BOY IS FLYING/

Akyuu:"i'm sorry but i can't recall anything that could do something like this"

Don't say i told you so, don't say i told you so, don't say i told you so.

Also how could i miss the hieda household on my first time in the village?, this place is pretty big.

???:"hieda-san, are you sure that you don't have something about "unblooming cherry blosoms"?"

And youmu is here.

she is dressed the same as ever in green and white clothing her two katanas and her ghost-half is besides her.

wich confuses me even more.

She shouldn't be here atleast not yet.

She is also looking for "unblooming cherry blosoms" wich raises a lot of red flags.

Akyuu:"youmu please call me akyuu, and yes i'm sure that i don't have anything about "unblooming cherry blosoms" sorry"

Youmu:"ah... you don't have to be sorry hied-er... Akyuu i didn't have high hopes of finding anything"

Yeah fuck that, no giant murdering three for you bitch.

Flint(me):"So we haven't introduced each other, i'll start i'm flint"

Weird that we started this conversation without introductions.

Akyuu:"OH!, so you are the one who defeated shirou and became the famed "strongest of the village", i'm pleased to meet you my name is Hieda no Akyuu"

I hate that title, and the one who came up with it.

Youmu:"i'm Youmu Konpaku, it's an honor to meet such a great swordman"

Fuck everything.

Reimu:"well someone's popular, but if there is no information that could help us with the mist we should go"

We should do that.

Keine:"as much as i'll like to stay and chat a little with you akyuu, reimu is right, we have to deal with this first"

Well since this is done better get th-.

Is that a giant black dot on one of the walls?.

Flint(me):"what the fu-"

the it moved towards me really freaking fast.

I unsheat my sword and throw a crescent projectile towards it hitting it and throwing it through the wall it came from.

Also the wall was fucking eaten i can see the bite marks on it, how the shit did we not notice that hapening?.

Keine:"HUH!?"

Reimu:"WHA!?"

Akyuu:"KYAAA!?"

Youmu:"WHO!?"

Akyuu was sitting on the ground scared while the other three looked ready to rekt some shit.

Flint(me):"something just tried to fucking eat me just like that wall"

Everyone just widen their eyes and akyuu is also... crying?.

Akyuu:"that was my favorie wall"

... what.

i just stare emotionless at akyuu, and she stares back but crying.

Flint(me):"you... have a favorite wall?"

Akyuu:"ye-yes?..."

I fly to were i threw the black ball, there are no words to how weird that was.

I did manege to hear them say something though.

Akyuu:"is it wrong to have something like that?"

Reimu:"... a little bit"

Already outside a little above the village i see a little girl rubing her head in pain with both hands.

She is blond has a red ribon on her hair and wears a black dress.

So rumia just tried to eat me.

Rumia:"muooo... that hurt~"

is that a sing-song tone?.

Flint(me):"no shit"

She stops rubing her head and starts T-posing me.

Not weird at all.

Rumia:"why did you hit me?, i was just looking for a snack~"

hhhmmmm, i can't think of a reason totally not sarcasam, oh right.

Flint(me):"was i the snack?"

Rumia:"yes~"

Flint(me):"then that's why i hitted you"

She frowns a little then does a kinda dumb but unsetling smile.

Rumia:"that's good, food that is hard to get tastes better"

She quickly flies away and-.

holy dog flying shit that's a lot of enemies like fifteen fairies and fifteen, hairy balls?.

Keine:"flint!"

I turn towards keine who came with both youmu and reimu.

Flint(me):"what took you all so long?"

They all just stare at me.

Reimu:"maybe because you let us a crying akyuu on the ground, also your coment about the wall thing didn't help"

I didn't say shit about she having a favorite wall even if it's a little weird.

Keine:"don't make that "i'm innocent" face flint when we deal with this you are apologizing to akyuu"

Yeah, yeah, not like you are giving me a choice.

Youmu:"there are a lot of enemies around here"

Flint(me):"so each one of you take ten enemies i'm going for the boss"

i was getting ready to leave but keine put herself in front of me.

Keine:"no you are not it's too dangerous for you"

Too dangerous?, like what it's danmaku and i can regenerate she doesn't know that last one but my point still stands.

Keine:"Flint we heard that she tried to eat you, i can't just let you go fight her knowing that"

I mean maybe?, is not like she could pull it of i'm pretty strong after all.

I look at our enemies, oh shit here they come.

Flint(me):"no time for this"

I say as i point towards the small army that's coming at us.

I unsheat my sword and so does youmu.

Youmu:"here they come!"

No shit youmu, it's not like i just pointed that out or anything.

We disperesed, i was followed by 4 of those hair balls and a fairy they are shoting a lot of danmaku at me but i just keep flying away from it.

i stop myself and turn around griping my sword like a baseballbat and hit hard one of the hair balls that was charging at me, luckily said hair ball crashed into the fairy.

two out three to go.

I see two hairy balls throwing themselves at me while the last one is just shooting as much danmaku, i did dode the danmaku but one of that was coming at me hit me in the face.

it hurt more than i expected.

i rub my jaw little then throw a big crescent bullet with my sword at the hair balls taking those fuckers out.

the others are still fighting the rest, they are like half-way done with them.

Rumia:"oh my food came to me~"

Well now i have to deal with this cunt.

Flint(me):"if you want to eat me you should atleast give me your name, the i'll consider becoming your food"

She smiles brightly like a child with a new toy, i would have considered to give her a hug but... you now the whole "get in mah belly" stuff.

Rumia:"I'm rumia, can i eat you now?"

Ain't she a little impatient man-eater.

Flint(me):"hmmmm... no"

Now she looks like a kicked puppy, how does something so dangerous is also so cute?.

Rumia:"but you told me i could if i told you my name"

shit is getting really there was no sing-song that time.

Flint(me):"no, i say i'll consider it and i decided that i like living"

She is pouting and almost crying, i'm starting to feel kinda bad for the girl.

Rumia:"*sob* the i'll just beat you up and eat you!, [moonlight ray]"

Well shit, i made the loli mad.

And now beams everywhere.

She is trying to trap me betwen lasers, so yeah avoid that at all cost.

Fucking hell spell cards are so different from normal danmaku this is pretty difficult to dodge.

Finally an opening to atack back better finish it in one shot.

Flint(me):"[call from above: skyward slash]!"

If the fate series taught me anything aside from genderbending being a thing, is that sword beams are awesome add some lighting to it and vuala you made art.

Rumia:"UWAAAHHH!!"

yeah fuck you!, loli or not no one is eating me!.

...thank good i didn't said that outloud it sounded kinda dirty.

Rumia looked all battered and her eyes were... swirls?, tha fuck?.

Rumia:"Not fair, you won cause i'm hungry"

After her bullshit excuse, she flew away.

Don't know why but i have a incredibly big need to open my bag for some reason.

Youmu:"seems like you made her retreat"

Flint(me):"i guess, so... do you need anything?"

Don't mean to be rude, but we barelly know each other.

Youmu:"ehmm...,do you... know anything about how to bloom an "unblooming" cherry blosom?"

...yeah not gonna tell her.

Flint(me):"bloom the unblooming?, that kinda sounds... you know impossible"

She must never know.

Youmu:"*sigh* figures why would lady yuyuko ask for something like this"

To put in danger everyone in gensokyo just cause she want's to know of the girl in the tree.

Flint(me):"lady who?"

Still better play it dumb, don't wanna look suspicious.

Youmu:"my mystress, i just don't know why she wants that kind of information"

I do and i don't like it.

Flint(me):"sounds like a hassle"

Youmu:"not really, but lady yuyuko can be forgetful sometimes"

Youmu THAT is a hassle.

oh, reimu and keine are here now.

Keine:"flint, youmu you both look okay"

flint:"i took a hit from one of those hair balls"

keine gets wide eyed then starts invading my personal space trying to find an injury.

Keine:"where!?"

jesus chill keine.

Reimu:"you got hit by a kedama?"

She sounded dissapointed freaking cunt, also their called kedama good to know.

Flint:"keine calm down i'm okay, reimu sorry if i can't dodge everything like you do"

yeah reimu is the only one who is clean, everyone else atleast took one hit.

Keine stoped looking me over, but is glaring at me.

Why?.

Keine:"now then we are going back to the hieada household and you are apologizing to akyuu"

oh that.

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER SHEET
> 
> Protagonist: Flint
> 
> Habilities: regeneration
> 
> Perks: weapon master, perfect physique
> 
> Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)
> 
> bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes


	5. Chapter 5

Once we came back to akyuu's home i was forced by keine to apologize to akyuu for the wall thing.

Flint(me):"akyuu i'm sorry for... wel i actually don't know what i did wrong"

SMACK*

Remu and keine slaped the back of my head a little to hard for something like that.

Reimu:"flint stop being a jerk already"

Flint(me):"hey pot i'm the kettle, have we meet before?"

She looked ready to slap me again, but akyuu stoped her.

Akyuu:"it's okay reimu, and flint about your earlier quesion, one of my past incarnations build that particular wall"

Oh, guess that makes sense she has apreciation for... her own?, hard work.

Flint(me):"it's still wei-"

SMACK!*

Something incredibly hard collided with my head and and made me fall to the ground, HARD.

My best guess is that keine just headbutted me, i grab my head with one of my hands, oh great im bleeding.

Keine probably didn't expect to hit me that hard because she was kneelinh besides me checking if i was alright.

Keine:"sorry!, sorry!, i didn't want to hit you tha-"

I interrupted her with a wave of my hand and telling her.

Flint(me):"don't worry i heal quickly, and i was asking for that one"

She didn't believe, probably because i haven't told anyone about my regeneration.

Keine:"but you are... bleeding?"

My small injury already healed and keine was confused, gotta explain that one now.

I get up, and give her a small smile.

Flint(me):"see?, i'm fine just don't hit me that hard again please"

Keine didn't know what to think so she just nodded, reimu was staring suspiciusly at me, i'm pretty sure youmu was sizing me up probably trying to tell how good of a swordsman i am, akyuu was looking for something don't know what.

Reimu decided to be upfront about her questions.

Reimu:"are you a yokai?"

mmmmmhhh... to be or not to be an asshole?.

Flint(me):"yes reimu i am okay"

That was such a bad joke, and from the annoyed stares everyone was giving me they think the same.

Reimu:"... so just an annoying human"

Keine:"you want more punishment right?"

Youmu:"why did you feel like doing this?"

Akyuu found whatever she was looking for the "chroonicles of gensokyo" and she was writting something...

It was about me wasn't it?.

I get closer to her at look at whatever she is writting, wich is definetly about me.

Let's see... annoying, likes to make fun of people, probably not human, doesn't like walls?, she is still on about that?.

Flint(me):"so you don't know anything about this mist, then tell me about this rumia girl"

She looks up to me.

Akyuu:"Rumia?, she is a human-eating youkai that manipulates darkness and for some reason likes to eat that particular wall"

What's up with that wall?, seriusly just stop mentioning it.

Flint(me):"oh well so human eating youkai, no information on the mist we basically got nothing by coming here"

Reimu:"i'm still gonna get my miso soup?"

God fucking damnit, just thinking about her problems, kinda saw it coming but still kind of annoying.

Keine:"*sigh* yes, reimu you did help us"

Not really.

Youmu:"i hope you don't mind if i go too?, i also have to buy food for lady yuyuko"

I just nod at her, she can come and maybe i could do something about the incident that her boss will make.

Keine:"thanks for trying to help akyuu"

oh right, i'm almost leaving without saying goodbye.

Flint(me):"later akyuu, maybe after this is over i'll come and check what you wrote about me"

Akyuu:"you noticed?"

I was literally looking over her shoulder, how did she not notice me?.

Flint:"yes i did"

Reimu:"let's just go already, i'm hungry"

Jesus reimu, i knew she is poor but is it really that bad?

/BOY IS WALKING/

Here we are, youmu said goodbye and went to buy food for her glotonuse ghost mistress.

Reimu is moping on the floor because there was no more miso and keine was trying to cheer reimu up.

I had my eyes in something else, a red haired well develop woman in green chinese clothes that did wonders to those legs and a green hat with a star.

This is hong-meiling and i'm going to talk to her, see if i can trick her in telling me where is the scarlet devil mansion.

Ok be friendly try not to look suspicius.

Flint(me):"hello miss, you seem to be new around here"

She turns towards me and- oh boy what big-No!, keep eye contact flint, you are not here for that!.

Meiling:"yeah you could say that"

Flint(me):"gonna go and say that you are from the outside world"

Meiling is smiling at me.

Fffffffffffffffuuuuuuu- don't check her out!.

Meiling:"is it that obvious?"

Well yeah, i nod at her giving her a silent yes.

Flint(me):"you look strong, don't know why but you give this vibe of a guard"

Not as subttle as i wanted but i doubt that she will notice.

Meiling:"uuhhh... well i work as a gatekeeper at th- i mean at a mansion"

So she is trying to keep this hiden huh?, well i can still het you some more information.

Flint(me):"a gatekeeper?, must be boring just standing guarding a gate, there has to be some nice scenery to keep you ocupated"

Come on, just tell me what i want to hear.

Meiling:"well i take care of the garden so i don't get bored, and the scenery is nice the lake with mist in front of the mansion is pretty"

Bingo, with this i can tell reimu and keine where the escarlet devil mansion is and have an excuse of how i know.

Flint(me):"must be nice, my name's flint by the way"

Meiling:"pleasure to meet you flint, i'm hong-meiling"

???:"Meiling, who are you talking to?"

Aaahh shit.

A white haired girl, maybe a little older than reimu, she is wearing a blue and white maid uniform, and has a blank look to her face.

This is sakuya izayoi and unlike meiling, she could probably figure out why i talked to meiling.

Before meiling can say anything i introduce myself.

Flint(me):"i'm flint, i was just saludating a fellow outsider"

Please eat my bullshit.

Sakuya:"i see, so you come from outside gensokyo"

She says that and walks to meiling.

Sakuya:"let's go back to tha mansion meiling, they already run out of fruit we will come back tomorrow, once they re-stocked"

Jesus what a bitch, didn't even tell me her name not that i need to but she could have been nicer.

Meiling nods at sakuya then turns at me.

Meiling:"goodbye flint"

Well atleast meiling is nice.

Flint(me):"same to you, meiling"

With that she goes with sakuya and it took all of my willpower to not stare at meiling's ass.

I turn towards both keine and reimu are.

Reimu is not moping in the ground but she still looked heart-broken.

Keine stared weirdly at her, and i'm with her on that reimu is exagerating this whole thing.

Well time to make this look convincing.

Flint(me):"so keine, yo know everyone in the village right?"

Keine stops staring at the pathetic looking reimu and turns towards me.

Keine:"not by name, but i can reconice who is and who isn't from here"

Reimu starts paying attention at the conversation too, fina-fucking-lly.

Flint(me):"a maid with silver hair and a red haired female martial artist won't be from the village?"

Both of them now think i grew a second head.

Keine:"...no, why is this important?"

Flint(me):"well then i have some suspects for the mist"

Reimu is ready to kick some fucking ass, she narrowed her eyes and demanded.

Reimu:"so where are the culprits?"

Holy shit, this is the first time that reimu actually scared me.

So this is why she is the main character.

Flint(me):"chill your tits reimu, they're not guilty yet just suspects"

She sighs, probably angry at the fact that she won't be beating the living shit of everything that moves until she fixes the incident.

Reimu:"so if you won't let me go at it, what will you do?"

hhhmmmm...

Flint(me):"they are coming back here tomorrow, i'm going to silently follow them to see if something about the mist comes up"

If meiling was the only one coming i could trick her into telling me something, but sakuya will be with her and she is not dropping her guard around me.

Keine:"and what are we gonna do?"

She point at reimu and herself, well i could have them around the village if they know i'm tailing them, they will tell reimilia somethings up.

And she will be ready if that happens, and i prefer to catch her off-guard.

Flint(me):"you both should stay outside the village, if they notice i'm on them, they could escape if that happens you two should be outside to catch and question them"

Keine agreed with me, reimu on the other hand not so much.

Reimu:"why do that?, if they're the one's causing this we should beat them up"

Whoever said reimu was nice is a complete idiot, she is a freaking bloodthirsty miko.

Flint(me):"two reasons, we don't know if they are involved and if i find out about who did the mist we can catch them by surprise and making the incident solving easier for us"

She didn't like it but she agreed anyway probably because she couldn't deny the points i made.

Keine:"now we wait for tomorrow, it's noon already maybe we should relax for now"

I'm okay with that, i nod at keine.

Reimu:"*sigh* i'll see you both tomorrow i'm going back to my shrine"

Flint(me):"bye"

Keine:"later reimu"

And of she goes to the skies, she seem annoyed by all of this but atleast she is coming tomorrow.

Keine:"we should go home too"

No arguments here.

And i still want to open my bag for some reason.

/BOY IS WANTS TO OPEN HIS BAG/

We reached kein-well i guess it's our home now.

Keine went upstairs said she needed to prepare her next lesson for the children of the village.

I was just chilling in the small room keine gave me to stay, it was located downstairs in the house, a chair and a table to put my stuff and a small wardrobe for the little clothing i have.

I'm sitting in my chair staring at my bottomless bag, i still don't know why i want to open it so much.

It all started when i beated rumia, this gensokyo already had some diferences in the timeline, so maybe rumia could do something else aside from controlling darkness and whatever that was she did it to my bag?.

Or was i reading too much into it?.

Fuck it, i open the bag and put my hand in i feel paper?, da fuck?.

I pull out a note just like the one in the chest when i faced those hollows.

let's see what it says, "you have gained a perk!, "master of stealth" now you can be invisible but not really, you can become undetectable by everything except sight".

...jesus this is convinient, it's gonna make my job tomorrow way easier, i turn the note around there is more written in it.

"this is a price for defeating a named touhou character on a one-on-one fight, you will just get one per character and how good the reward depend on how strong is said character"

This is good to know,when i finish reading everything the note dissapears and i feel like i know how to do "something".

Probably the new perk, i try to activate her and i feel something change don't know what though.

So i should be unble to be detected by anything except sight, i stomp the floor and no sound came of it, that's pretty cool, i'll try screaming now.

Flint(me):"AAAAHHHH!!"

I don't hear keine complaining so i guess she didn't hear me, but why did i hear myself?, questions for later.

Desactivating my "presence concealment", yes i'm calling it that.

I leave my sword and bag at the table and go to my bed.

The incident is almost about to start, i'll have to fight fucking vampires,a time stoping maid, a librarian who throws spells like nobody's business,A chinese martial artist and a little devil who is an asisstant.

Jesus fucking christ.

What a twist my life took, and all it happen was a weird ass room telling me stuff and sending me of to gensokyo the land where youkai are just everywhere.

With that i just sit there waiting for tomorrow, and keine doing lunch of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER SHEET
> 
> Protagonist: Flint
> 
> Habilities: regeneration
> 
> Perks: weapon master, perfect physique, master of stealth
> 
> Main weapon: master sword (legend of zelda: ocarina of time)
> 
> bottomless bag: limitless lighter and unlimited box of cigarettes


End file.
